Mourning Will Come
by BlueFireIce
Summary: Okay if i give you a summary it will give away the story but oh well, Hiei is crying over Botan because..rated T for what it is about


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**(Like in all my stories Hiei is taller than Botan, but in this story that won't really matter)**

**Mourning will come (It is has two meanings if you read it out loud)**

Hiei sat there, on the ground, crying. He had lost her and wouldn't get her back. She had died from a sickness. They had had two children, twins. They were both 21 years old.

Kyon and Saya came up and hugged Hiei.

"It is okay dad. Mom didn't want us to grieve over her; she wanted us to live our lives." Kyon, Hiei's son, said. Saya nodded her head and tear gems fell from her eyes.

Yukina came up and hugged him too. "Stay with us Hiei. We don't want to lose you too" Yukina said.

Hiei continued to cry over her, over Botan. How could he live without her? He didn't want to live without her.

Then a voice filled Hiei's head.

"_Hiei don't mourn over me. I love you and our children and they need you right now more than anything. I will miss you too but please live for me and everyone else."_

Then the voice went away. Hiei knew it had been Botan but her voice didn't sooth him like it used to.

They all let go of him and wanted to help him up, but he didn't want to leave Botan. He wanted her alive and breathing, not dead and cold.

Everyone else watched as the once happy family mourned over Botan. How would they live without her? She was their skylight. She was the one who could make them smile on a rainy day. How could they ever smile the same way? Where had their happiness gone too?

Everyone cried. They all loved Botan in one form or another. The loved her as a fried and a sister. But no one could feel as much pain as Hiei. She had been his one and only love and now she was gone.

"Dad please come back inside. It is going to rain soon." Saya pleaded with her father. Hiei shook his head.

"I can't leave her out here all alone. She didn't leave me alone." Hiei said, numbness starting to fill his voice. Saya fell to her knees as tear gems fell from her eyes.

"Hiei, we miss her too but we don't want to loose you also. Please come inside." Yukina pleaded.

"I can't! I won't!" Hiei yelled. He didn't mean to yell at Yukina but it just came out that way. Yukina didn't take it the wrong way. She understood. Tear gems fell from his eyes as Hiei hit the winter ground. It was snowing and it was cold but Hiei couldn't feel it.

"Dad please don't hurt yourself" Saya cried. Hiei couldn't help it as he hit the ground harder. Pain shot through his every fiber.

Just then Kyon's hands grabbed his fathers and stopped him.

"Dad, we want her back too but it won't happen. Koenma told you he couldn't bring he back since she had died once already. Don't hurt yourself over it, please." Kyon said. Hiei looked at him and saw the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Was he hurting his children too?

"I'm sorry." Hiei mumbled. Kyon smiled at him. It was a sad smile though.

"It is okay dad. We understand that you are going through pain. We all understand." Kyon said tears falling from his eyes. He could cry like his mother, no gems forming from the tears.

"I miss her so much." Hiei whispered. Kyon wrapped his arms around Hiei.

"I do to dad,. I do too." Kyon said. Hiei hugged Kyon back with all the strength he had left. Saya hugged with them.

"I am sorry." Hiei said. Saya and Kyon didn't say anything and continued hugged their father.

Finally everyone got up and went inside except Hiei. He told them he would be in there in a minute.

Hiei looked at the gravestone that Had Botan's name on it and her death date. Just not her birth date since they didn't really know when that was.

"I will miss you. You changed my life and I hope to see you when I die. I just wish you could come back. I really do. I feel so empty without you. I feel lost and alone. I want you back so much." Hiei said tear gems falling from his eyes.

Just then a spirit appeared before his eyes. It was Botan.

"Koenma let me see you for one last time. I miss you too but you need to stay here for Kyon and Saya and Yukina and everyone. I love you so much. I wish I could hold you one last time but I can't. I will watch over you everyday and when you feel alone just know I am there with you in the same room. I will miss you so much. But if you find love then take it with open arms. I have to go now. Tell Kyon, Saya and everyone that I will miss them and I love them. I love you Hiei with all my heart and soul. Bye now." Botan's spirit said. And with that said Botan disappeared

Hiei looked at the gravestone and whispered "I love you too." Then Hiei got up and went inside.

After that Hiei visited Botan's gravestone at least once a day and talked to her and she listened to everything he had to say and when she could she would whisper things to him in his head.

Well there it is. I told you I was going to type up mourning will come. Also what I mean by it has two meanings is Mourning will come. That means yes pain will come and then there is Morning will come meaning everyday is a new one and you should move on. Well please review


End file.
